


When in Scotland

by MontagueBudd



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontagueBudd/pseuds/MontagueBudd
Summary: David and Julia goes away for a weekend...and things happen.
Relationships: David Budd/Julia Montague
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	When in Scotland

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I tried to write some smut and this is the end result. Thanks to J for looking over my words to make sure they're alright for consumption.

To say sex with Roger was vanilla is an understatement. They came to an understanding, though, since she was a tad bit more adventurous than him. However, it came to a head a few months after their wedding. Julia wanted to be taken from behind and he refused. She didn’t bring it up again until her birthday and that’s when he exploded.

“For god’s sake, Julia! I’m not going to fuck you from behind.”

That was the end of it. They say marriage is about compromise, right? She suffered through years of being on her back and staring at the ceiling and slipping to the bathroom when he came after a few minutes. Thank goodness she bid that part of her life farewell the day she signed the divorce papers. Her life didn’t change much, though. Julia needed to focus on her career and didn’t have time for relationships. But then David happened. It wasn’t even supposed to be a relationship. It was only supposed to be a quick fuck after an emotional day. Then it turned into countless quick fucks and before both of them knew it, delicate words were spoken and now she’s in his car and on the way to Scotland.

“I know you said it’s a surprise but where are we going?”

“Scotland.”

“Well, yes. But where?”

“Julia, you said you didn’t mind not knowing.”

“I know. I lied.”

“I know you did. I just thought you’d hold out for more than 30 minutes. God knows I had to wait weeks before you slept with me.”

“Well, that’s a lie. Plus, I already told you I wanted you to take me to bed that first day we met. We just happened to get on each other’s nerves.”

He briefly looks at her and raises an eyebrow.

“I know. I know,” she says and places a hand on his thigh.

David makes her happy. And she’s pretty sure she makes him happy. Otherwise she has to give back the ring that he gave her three weeks ago.

“Do you still want to know where I’m taking you?”

“Yes. Otherwise I’m going to talk the whole way and annoy you.”

“You know that doesn’t work. I’ll just start singing and then you’re the one who’s annoyed.”

David is pretty sure he hears her grunt and he swallows a laugh.

“Did you just grunt?”

“No. I was saying how I might throw myself out of the car.”

“But then you remembered how much you love me?”

“Don’t be cocky.”

“Are you denying it?”

The thing is, she can never lie to him. Never could. And neither can he. Both of them realised this that morning at the Blackwood.

“Shut up and get us to Scotland.”

“I love you too,” he says and chuckles.

“Yes, I love you. You know I feel guilty when I don’t say it back. Now drive.”

The rest of the almost seven hour drive was mostly spent in comfortable silence, until she took a proper look at him and realised he could probably do with a break. He didn’t hesitate when she asked if she should take over and he pulled over at the safest place so that they could switch seats. Only two more hours to go, and he still refuses to tell her where exactly they were headed. That is until she sees the sign for Glasgow.

“You’re going to want to take the next exit. We’re staying about ten minutes outside the city.”

He directs her to where they’re staying and when they get out, her jaw drops.

“David.”

“Oh, come on. You’re used to nicer stuff. I asked them to switch the lights on because I knew we’d be a bit late because I always have to wait for you.”

She shoots him a look before returning her attention back to the house. It definitely looks like it used to be a barn. It’s as if he reads her mind and then he speaks.

“It used to be a barn but then they did it up. It’s nice, isn’t it? I’ve never been here but the pictures looked amazing. You’re going to love the bath.”

David definitely wasn’t wrong. She starts to strip as soon as she steps foot into the bathroom and he drops their bags on the bed before getting some wine and joining her. Julia scoots to the front and in true David fashion, he almost topples over when he tries to settle behind her in the tub.

“Not a word from you,” he says and she giggles.

Julia settles against him and his hand splays over her stomach.

“Do you need to call the children?”

“No. I let them know that we’re safe. I’ll call them tomorrow.”

David refills the tub once more with hot water before they get out. Falling asleep next to him is one of the many things she loves about him. With Roger it was always about sex. But not David though. All he wants is to pull her close and tell her how much he loves her and just wants to hear it back before falling asleep. Both of them know that he’ll wake up the next morning with a rock hard cock pressing against her back and she’ll be ready to ride him. And that’s exactly what happens.

Julia is the first to wake and smiles without opening her eyes because she knows she’s not dreaming. She turns around and sees him still fast asleep. She softly kisses him and snakes her hand into his white boxers that are a fraction tighter on this glorious morning. His eyes shoot open when she makes contact with his cock and when he focuses on her, he breaks out into a grin.

“Good morning, miss Montague.”

“Morning, mister Budd.”

She kisses him again but this time with more urgency and he bucks into her hand.

“You’re teasing.”

“I’m not.”

“You are. I know you’re already soaking. Why don’t you get on your back and I’ll check if I’m right.”

She’s practically dripping but still gets on her back because she knows what’s going to happen next. David hovers over her and licks his lips in anticipation. He lowers himself and kisses her neck and she can’t help the moan that escapes her mouth. He moves down her body, lifts her nightie and her legs open wider for him. She opens her eyes when she feels his breath against where she wants him most and she sees him staring at her with a grin.

“Stop teasing, David.”

The words are barely out of her mouth when she bucks into him as he starts lapping away. Julia pulls her knees up and he settles his hands on her hips as he licks her from her centre to her clit. She knows better than to lift her hips off the mattress and bites her lip instead when his tongue delves into her.

“Fuck,” she manages to cry out and she swears she can feel him smile against her.

She looks down just in time to see his hand move up her body and she reaches for it and settles it on her breast. Just as she wants to tell him to squeeze her breast harder, he removes his hand and uses it to pull her hips closer to him. Julia can’t help but succumb to the pleasure and he holds her hips down just as she knew he would. He can tell from her breathing that she’s close and suddenly removes his mouth from her.

“Why…I…you always do this.”

He moves up her body and when his face is mere centimetres from hers, he nods.

“Aye. And you know that I love nothing more than when you come all over my face but right now I need to be buried deep inside you.”

He grinds against her and her breath hitches. He helps her to pull her nightie over her head and he impatiently pushes his boxers down.

“I want to be on top.”

David rolls them over and for the nth time in the many months they’ve started sleeping together, he can’t help but to grow painfully hard when he feels her bare breasts against his chest. Julia straightens and straddles him and he can feel the heat radiating from her.

“Please,” he begs.

“Please what, David?”

“Get on my cock.”

She lifts herself and takes him in hand before moving the tip of his penis back and forth over her entrance. His hands fly to her hips and she can’t help but laugh. 

“Patience, patience,” she says and licks her lips.

“You say that now. Just wait until I can barely hear you over my balls slapping against you and you have to beg louder.”

“That’s not nice.”

“But it’s the truth.

She suddenly sinks onto him and her head falls back as she takes him in centimetre by centimetre. Julia doesn’t waste any time and starts riding him. She places her hands on his chest as she works him and he grabs her ass, squeezing it how he knows she likes it. His nails dig into her and she can’t find the words to tell him that he needs to grip harder. He keeps his eyes open long enough to see her breasts bouncing wildly and he knows he’s going to lie when someone should ask what his favourite thing about fucking her is. Not that it’s ever going to happen, but his answer would definitely be her tits moving like this when she’s on top. The other is how deep she takes him, and he snaps back to reality and focuses on her when he feels her walls starting to clench around him.

David’s hands move to her hips and he holds himself in place as he meets her thrust for thrust. Their heavy breathing mixes with the sound of her wet cunt and he can faintly make out his name slipping from her mouth. Julia falls forward and he holds her tight as he relentlessly pounds into her. She lets out a moan that he knows all too well and soon after she barely gets his name out when she contracts around his cock. He slips out of her when she’s come down from her high and she turns around to get on all fours.

He lines his cock up with her entrance and immediately pushes in. Usually he’ll take his time, but not this morning. They have plenty of time to tease each other over the weekend. David sees her looking over her shoulder at him and he curses. He places a hand over her throat and she pushes back. 

“Come on, David.”

He sees her hand disappear and he knows that she’s rubbing her clit. Unbelievable. She knows exactly what she’s doing and he knows she’s not even going to come again. She’s just doing it to get him over the edge. Julia shoots him another look when she feels his thrusts losing rhythm and she removes her hand to steady herself.

David lets out a guttural groan and she grips him tight to milk him of everything he’s got. He places his hand flat on her back when he’s done and slips out of her. She falls into the mattress and he collapses on top of her. His laboured breathing is drowned out by the satisfied moan that she lets out.

“I can’t wait for the rest of the weekend,” she says and turns her head to look at him.

“Neither can I. I’m going to fuck you under the stars tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated and stay safe!


End file.
